Burn the Mockingbird
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Claim my heart and gain virtue, earn my mind… all I will ever want is you."
1. She said, He said

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing:

Klaus/Elijah

Summary: "Claim my heart & gain virtue, earn my mind… all I will ever want is you."

Ps: This is AU-12th century and, in which Mikael is King of the vampires and Esther the Queen of the werewolves.

They formed a pact to marry off their eldest son with the other's. Thus, preventing their respective clans from going to war with-against the other's species and effectively sealing an alliance.

On the plus side, it's a good thing both Niklaus and Elijah are 'equal opportunists'. On the other, one knows nothing of the other except for the rumors murmured. All must change on their wedding night, right?

* * *

Burn the Mockingbird

Niklaus had been playing chess with Rebekah, well he was losing horribly anyway. But he was determined to beat her at that game, even though they had been playing for hours.

"Nik I think it wise for you to surrender, I've defeated you too many times at this game already." She had spoken the words with a slight 'air' of boredom but her voice was overall laced with pride.

Rebekah stood up and gave him some grapes. He ate a few then stood up when he saw their mother approached them. She was beaming and that somewhat scared the siblings, every time their mother had that 'look' _they_ were the ones beings screwed over for the 'sake of the clans'.

Esther put some papers on the chessboard and spoke in a commanding voice. "Both of you sit down, the members of the council will be here in a few minutes."

She didn't have to say it twice as both of her children sat down but her son spoke up in an annoyed voice.

"May I ask, why? Today is my birthday and tomorrow my name day. All I asked was to be left alone with my dear sister, so that I could beat her at chess. I see no cake, I see no presents. Why are you here mother?"

Some of the servants looked at each other for a second then looked back at the floor as they carried on with their duties but their Queen's voice stopped them from their task when she dismissed them and confined Rebekah to her chambers until the council arrived.

The blonde girl was about to protest but stopped when her mother looked her way and her brother told her to follow her order.

Once there was no one else in the room but those two, Esther handed the papers on the chessboard to her son.

Taking a few minutes to read then re-read and read a third time, the young prince stood there looking a mix of both dumbfounded and enraged.

"Mother. Mother look at me. I don't want this. There has to be another way. He's a freakin _vampire_."

Her voice lowered as she backed him up into a wall, it was menacing. "Would you rather, I betrothed him to your sister?"

He took a step forward and spoke with the voice of a fearless leader. "Of course not, they are _nothing_ but leeches. You will refrain from threatening Rebekah or me again, mother. I am the future King of-"

Her eyes narrowed and he backed up a bit more as she spoke. "Shut up Niklaus, I am still the Queen and you will get the crown once you are married to that of my choosing. That is the law, or have you forgotten my son."

He tsked then bit his tongue as tried to control his temper and let out a breath. Rebekah knocked on the door then announced that the people were on their way.

The members of the council walked in without knocking and bowed before the royal family.

"Good, let's commence shall we."

.

Elijah stood still against the wall, just as Haley had instructed. "Have you done this before little sister?"

He gave her a questioning look and she avoided his gaze as she said. "No…"

She was surprised when he sighed then said. "Very well then, carry on."

Haley took out a kitchen knife from the drawer next to her and took a deep breath before she threw it. Knocking was heard and one of the servants went to open the door.

"How did I do? I bet I was freakin amazing!"

"You were great." Elijah faked a smile as Haley went to read the message then he ripped the knife from his arm quickly and threw it out the window as he cleaned the blood and tossed his jacket on the couch.

He made it seem as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the servants couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Did you hear something?" She looked at one of the servant's and their eyes landed quickly on Elijah but his eyes narrowed slightly and they said.

"It was probably the wind milady, or maybe one of the cooks down at the kitchens."

Seconds ticked away before Elijah spoke again and looked at the royal seal of the wolves. "What does the letter say Haley?"

Before she could reply their father walked into the room and everyone bowed before him. He made Elijah's engagement to the were public knowledge and Elijah told everyone there to. "Get the fuck out before I kill you."

The vampire prince wasted no time in speaking his mind to his father once the doors were closed.

"Father, you cannot be serious…Wait. You are. You cannot throw me and sell me off, to a beast of all things. He's a _werewolf_."

Mikael just looked at him as if he was bored but totally boss as he said.

"I wasn't about to marry off my only daughter to that abomination. I won't let our bloodlines mix. Nevertheless, he is wealthy and I will not have a war started just because you don't like your betrothed. Suck it up and you may yet have my crown, fuck this up and you will regret it. You have my word, son."

Once those words were out of the way Mikael snapped his fingers and those of his council walked in and bowed before them.

* * *

M Note: Hayley is Elijah's little sister and Rebekah is Nik's. Also in this, Rebekah is a werewolf and Haley a vampire.

The vampire royals are the Mikaelson family, while the werewolf royals are the Labonair family. Also I know couches and windows were made in like the 18th century but I don't care.

Idk when they came up with chess or the game of throwing knives but both are great fun.


	2. Step up or step down

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me so yeah...

Pairing: 

Klaus/Elijah

Ps: This is AU-12th century and, in which Mikael is King of the vampires and Esther the Queen of the werewolves.

They formed a pact to marry off their eldest son with the other's. Thus, preventing their respective clans from going to war with-against the other's species and effectively sealing an alliance.

On the plus side, it's a good thing both Niklaus and Elijah are 'equal opportunists'. On the other, one knows nothing of the other except for the rumors murmured. All must change on their wedding night, right?

The shows 'Da Vinci's Demons' and 'Game of Thrones' inspired me to do this, ha.

* * *

Haley sat down and leaned against the outside of Elijah's bedchamber door. He was pissed off and nothing seemed to appease him.

Angrier, than she had seen him in years and his temper scared her.

She gave up trying to talk him out of his rage and knocking on his door, helped nothing.

Ever since the meeting with the council and confrontation with their father, he avoided everyone in order to go wallow in his angst.

So, he was engaged to a dog and what.

Okay, she was aware that her brother wasn't even a dog person. _Well it isn't bestiality if they are werewolves right? On account of the 'part human' thing, maybe. _

He told her to 'fuck off Haley' twelve times in the last hour, both had kept score but she was determined to talk to him.

Elijah sat near his window then looked back at Blue and he smiled softly as he whistled a low tone and the bird imitated flawlessly.

He would have to leave his bird in Haley's care otherwise, his 'husband-to-be' would eat it when he turned around for business and Elijah would be forced to kill him.

Blue was the last thing he and Haley had of their mother, like hell he would allow that mutt to take it from him.

Those of the Mikaelson family were stubborn.

.

Rebekah was crying because her brother was spoken for and his intended was a parasite. She knew her brother wasn't into necrophilia and that her mother was a bitch.

She knocked on his door once; he surprised her by opening the door, hugging her tightly and hauling her into his chambers.

Both were aware that once he was married they wouldn't be able to see each other as much, if ever again.

He didn't let go of her, even as his tears fell upon her hair and tainted her dress. This was a side of himself he could show no one else, he was a prince and future King to a great nation.

Niklaus would not disappoint his people, he was aware his mother had their empire in mind when she practically sold him off to the bloodsuckers.

Half a second passed before he hid behind his mask of both jollity and boredom. His sister followed subsequently and three tailors knocked on his door.

He did not have the luxury that exposing emotions offered. After all, only actions went down in history.

With her head held high and proud, Rebekah had offered to take her brother's place before the council. Her suggestion appalled everyone.

It would have shamed her brother, had she not seen his appearance and played off her own words by laughing then saying she had been jesting.

The council felt fear that day; everyone knew, bloodlines did not mix.

.

Labonair

"King Mikael and I, have come to an agreement; I wish to share with you all, here today. In order to avoid a war between our species, well it's no secret that we have never gotten along. We have formed an agreement, to marry off my eldest son with his."

She paused for a moment to add greater impact to her words then continued by saying.

"As a consequence we will have sealed a unification; both our species and nations will be pleased about this turn of events, for we will have evaded a war on a grander scale than we as a populace have ever known."

Mikaelson

"Today, Queen Esther wrote to me. Even though she is a wolf, she is one of the smartest women I've had the pleasure of meeting in my lifetime. She has proposed a treaty, to marry off my eldest son with hers."

He looked around the room as he spoke with certainty that seemed infectious.

"Thus, effectively sealing an alliance. Both our nations and our species, will rejoice in this union. For we will have avoided a war no one, on _either_ side walked unscathed from."

.

.

"Mother, what did you say? You're going to marry Nik to who, his daughter?" Rebekah kept her eyes on her mother as spoke the words with confusion.

"I thought…I was sure that wasn't allowed. What if, she gets pregnant with his child?"

The members of the council seemed to look both ill and disgusted by her words for she had unknowingly planted the seed of doubt in their minds.

To their surprise, the Queen laughed loudly but composed herself quickly and shook her head. Then spoke in a tone that offended Rebekah, her mother made it seem as if she were talking down to an idiot.

"Certainly not darling. Don't you think it enough, that I am condemning you brother to live alongside a vampire. I will not break my-"

Niklaus cut his mother off by asking two of the questions that were on everyone's minds. "When, will I marry him and where shall we live?"

All eyes locked on the Queen then on their prince and princess. They waited for a moment then Ester smiled and told him, Prince Elijah would decide the date and he their home.

Those of the council voiced their concerns and 'admiration' at the Queen's proposal.

.

.

"I hear that a wolf's bite can kill us, what if the rumors are true?" Haley asked aloud but no one answered for a minute then her father dispelled the words by saying that a Mikaelson would not die that easily.

Elijah wanted to cut the bullshit and asked. "Have you set a date for my engagement? Now that we are on the subject, where shall we live?"

Everyone looked at their princess then King and finally the prince. Mikael looked a little proud as he regarded his only son then said.

"You will choose a date, he your home. By the way, today is his birthday. If I wanted his favor I would send him something amazing, choose something that will leave a good impression."

With those words, Elijah stood up and his sister followed silently.

The members of the council stayed behind, uttered their trepidations and approval alike concerning their King's suggestion.

They planned their next move.

* * *

M Note:

Oh, I made hybrids- interspecies children taboo and punishable by death. So there won't be any M-preg, I'm just saying that I personally find that gross and I can't for the life of me take the explanations seriously.

Although I read once a Harry Potter/Severus I think, it was good but I forgot what it's called. That's the only exception I will accept though.

I'm debating whether or not they should have their 'Originals' power because this is AU. What if I make them wizards or something idk I'll just write the story as it comes to me.

Mockingbirds: are a group of New World passerine birds from the Mimidae family.

Elijah's pet bird is named Blue Bird, I find it funny cause it's not blue but is a bird.

Anyway, R&R if you think it's good or iffy.


	3. No, okay fine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show, anything related to it or characters from the show 'The Originals' and I don't know who does but the thing is it's not me. However, the story and its content belongs to me, just not the characters.

**Pairing: **

Klaus/Elijah

**Nations- Location/Species: Reigning Family (members) Vocation**

Caelum - Kingdom of humans: Alzaihia (Finn, Kol and Hope) Land-travel etc.

Ocilith- Kingdom of werewolves: Labonair (Esther, Niklaus and Rebekah) Banks-currency etc.

Nelari- Kingdom of magicians: Gerard (Marcel, Cami and Davina) Hospitals-food supply etc.

Arahohael- Kingdom of vampires: Mikaelson (Mikael, Elijah and Haley) Weapons- entertainment etc.

* * *

Four days, six hours and ten seconds. That was all the time either had with freedom, nothing less or more. Elijah Mikaelson had set a date, Mikael gave him a deadline or else Haley would be forced into servitude.

Sure, he really wouldn't go thru with the threat. If push comes to shove, he will do something _worse_ but his children needn't know. It was all a means to an end; after all, it was for the good of Arahohael and its future.

.

Four days, ten seconds and six hours. The Kingdom of Nelari was delighted at the news of the engagement. They would be avoiding war and people wouldn't die or get horribly screwed over as a result.

Marcel had informed all four nations that he and his family would gladly help supply the food. Cami and Davina were super excited and ready for the festivities to come.

Today was a great day, for the 'different' gameplay that had and was sure to affect-influence the great nations. He couldn't wait to see the outcome.

.

Six hours, four days and ten seconds. The countdown was official, like 100 percent legit and all was good so far...it would probably get worse before getting better.

Esther felt bad for having forgotten her only son's birthday and only remembering, when he practically shoved the fact in her face but Niklaus and Rebekah knew what she had done was for the good of the clans.

She had ordered the cooks to make a grand feast and a five-story chocolate wine cake because Rebekah had once said it was his favorite.

Even though she wasn't-couldn't always be near her children because of her responsibilities and job, she loved them but feelings didn't matter. Not to them, they weren't seen as people all they were was the future.

So with that in mind; she sent tailor to Nik's chambers and Rebekah's, they had to get ready to not only celebrate his birthday but also to make him address his predicament-err his upcoming matrimony publically to the nations, via a huge press conference that was open to the public.

.

Ten seconds, six hours and four days. The citizens of Caelum didn't give a fuck, plain and simple. Finn knew that he was probably the only one in his castle nay his species, that actually wanted to go see the wedding and meet once more with the other families.

He knew crossbreeding was illegal yet the plan Esther and Mikael set in motion was ingenious, if slightly cruel but he couldn't put it in another word other than historic.

Kol was virtually beaming with joy and excitement, as far as Finn was concerned his mood had _nothing_ to do with the celebrations that would be taking place. They would be introducing a 'supposedly' parentless human baby girl, they found one sunny day at the foot of their castle and adopted as the heir to the throne.

.

.

Rebekah was getting her corset tightened and it was getting difficult to breathe. The party would start in a few minutes and she was hungry but knew there would be no food for her until Klaus gave a speech, honestly she couldn't give less of a hoot and wanted some baby back ribs or some fired chicken.

"You make that any tighter and I will skin you alive after the party ends." She had spoken the words harshly and Genevieve moved her hands away quickly as she nodded while looking scared.

"Leave and go get me some food, I'm pretty sure I'm here dying slowly just waiting for you to walk a little faster." The ginger bowed and walked away quickly.

.

.

Niklaus was nervous, more like chicken shit scared but he took a deep breath and it didn't help at all so he drank some wine, a few shots of patron and half a bottle of champaign. Rebekah gave him some bourbon then left to get ready, before he walked out of his room and he handed the rest to the tailors.

Klaus looked so hot in his nice suit and he knew that he had to come up with some bullshit about the economy and etiquette but he didn't give a flying fuck. All he knew, was that he was getting married off to a total stranger in a few days and at the moment was feeling slightly hammered.

He just wanted to get blown and some cocaine would be great, fuck it he'd get both.

A cute ginger blushed when he winked at her and for an instant he thought he had seen her before maybe she was his sister's handmaiden, oh well he found his first target.

.

.

"Celeste, I need your help...don't laugh but I don't know how...uh, what to give this _stranger." _Elijah looked at his best friend with an expecting gaze. She put a finger to his lips slowly and told him to hush. He smirked when she gave him a look.

Her breath hitched as he ran his hand up her dress and moved quickly. With a low moan she stopped him and took it off then wrapped her legs around him as he let his clothes fall on the floor.

He would think of his fiancé later.

Plus he owed them nothing until the day they met, hopefully he wasn't a douche. Elijah groaned as she moved away from him and laid on the floor while staring up at him, as if she were a predictor and he the prey. Sure, they blew each other often and fucked in secret but it meant nothing other then release from stress or issues and desires.

.

.

Both knew it would never be anything more, her father wouldn't allow it but they couldn't help falling for each other _hard._ Jackson had been teaching Haley how to play the cello, the process had been rough but he was patient and loved to be at her side helping out if it was needed.

Every Friday since they were twelve years old and without fault, even when either he or she was sick with a cold or flu. One or two of the servants would find him in her chambers playing mini concerti for her amusement and kissing her sweetly when they were alone or got a chance.

He was the only child of the King's Guard Commander and his mother was in Mikael's council but deep down both he and Haley, were aware that her father didn't think he was good enough for her. They also knew that Elijah didn't give a shit as long, as she didn't end up pregnant or with an std.

* * *

**M Note:** I got inspired to write this thanks to the organisms- prokaryote and eukaryote. Also, the shows 'Game of Thrones' and 'Da Vinci's Demons' but the people in 'The Originals' are basically perfect for my script/story.

Btw, had I not used this cast, I would have used the one from 'Teen Wolf' just changed it semi-drastically and I didn't want that so this happened. On that note, I am so ready for the final season of 'True Blood' because that show is super boss.

I was listening to John Legend's song 'This Time' I freakin love him and Mark Wahlberg, his movies are legit.


End file.
